


You Are Pretty

by AnimeCurie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is even more cute, Kindergarden AU, Levi is so cute, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempt at fluff, cuteness, they are all in kindergarden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCurie/pseuds/AnimeCurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren or Levi...who is more pretty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Pretty

" Eren hurry up and get ready " said Carla who was busy packing his lunch.

" ready" said Eren. While walking towards the door wearing a blue shirt and light blue shorts. Ready for kindergarden. 

Eren loved kindergarden. It was a small place were lots of kids come and play. Abd eren had lots of friends. His best friends were Armin and Mikasa. But Mikasa sometimes reminded him of his mommy. whenever he tried to climb high on uhe monkey brats and swing his legs Mikasa would stop him reminded Eren of his mommy.

They reached the car carla helped Eren in the sit. 

" Eren make sure not to fight with Jean today okay" said Carla." Be a good Baby for mama okay" she said while driving the car.

" he only starts it" said Eren with a scowl and pout on his round face. " its not my fault if he looks like a horsy" he reasoned.

" Still Eren you will not say that" said Carla though she was smiling a little bit.

She still remembers one day when she went to pick up Eren and learned about his antics. Apparently it was movie day and they were watching a Disney movie in class. Everyone was watching silently. Suddenly Eren felt that the horse in the movie looked a lot like Jean. And he asked the teacher

" Teacher why does the horsy look like Jean?" 

And everyone started laughing, jean stared to cry loudly 'pomishing ' Eren that he will tell his Moma.  
Since Then Jeans painful days began of being called ' horsy' endlessly began. Now hardly anyone even remembers his real name. 

Misses Yager dropped Eren off his school.  
" Bye Eren "

" bye bye mommy" said Eren while smiling. 

He went inside his classroom. Kids were playing. Soon he spotted His best friend. Blond hair, big eyes roaming across a book. Armin loved reading Books. Eren never understood why. He felt it was boring. But for the sake of their friendship he sometimes read with Armin. 

He quickly went there 

" Armin hi" said eren

" Hi eren look at this, its so cool right eren" he said looking at Eren with his big bright eyes. 

" it was a picture of the beach. Neither Eren or Armin went to see the ocean.and it was the first time he saw one on the picture book. 

" wow"said Eren who was now curious. " Armin, its so blue "  
" it looks like your eyes" suddenly a voice from behind. They bo turned there heads to look lat Mikasa. She always wore the scarlet coloured scarf wether its cold or summer. It was a special scarf, given to her by Eren on her birthday. No one can have her scarf, no one. Let someone dare and see. 

" my eyes..." Said Eren. Eren was always confused about his Eye colour. Sometimes he thought was blue, some times green.

" yes Eren she is right" said Armin. Looking at his eyes tilting his head. After that they were busy talking about the ocean.

 

 

It was recess time. Everyone was busy. Ymir and Christa were playing house. Sasha was still eating tiffin with connie, Marco and Jean were drawing ,jean was trying to draw a Elephant but it looked more like a alien, Marco was still doing a better job. Mikasa and Annie were having a fashion competition on whose 'dolly' was more pretty, and they were very serious about it, if anyone tried to make fun about it...then everyone remembers what happened to Thomas....

Reiner, Bertlhold and Eren were playing a very interesting game called Titan. It was a fun game. One becomes a titan and the others will have to catch by touching his nape before the 'titan ' 'kills'( touchs)you. Armin was still reading the book from earlier. 

Only one boy was sitting in the corner and staring outside.  
That wad Levi. 

No one approached him. He was scary. He came new to the school. One week ago. Everyone wanted to talk to the new boy but he always 'humped' and ignored them.  
Some say he was proudy.  
But Eren always though he was just too intelligent to play with the. Ever since the boy came Eren always wanted to be friends with him. 

Especially after he fought with the ' big boys'. The ' big boys ' were one year seniors to them. they always bullied and have their way. Like when ever the wanted to ride the swing they will ride it, wether it was their turn or not. Or play in the sand box destroying their castles and all. 

Then one day they tried to bully Levi. And levi fought with them. Needless to say he was scolded afterwards but since then he was looked as a hero of some sort. But still people did not bother him thinking he might get angry and beat them up.

But today Eren was determined to invite him to play with him. So he gathered up the courage. He looked behind and saw Reiner and Bertlhold showing him thumps up. 

He approached Levi and waited for him to look at him. Levi turned his head on hearing footsteps. And scowled at Eren. He looked so cool with his wired hair still. Eren had made up his mind to cut his hair like that next time. " Hi.." Said Eren

Levi continued looking without saying anything , eren was a little scared now, just a little. But then decided to continue anyways. " um....Re-Le..vi" ( all the kids and difficulty to say Levi's name, another reason no one talked to him. ) " would you like to play with us..?" Said Eren

".....what game?" levi was irritated that Eren got his name wrong but still asked, not because he was interested.nu-huh.

And then Eren told him about the titan game. Afted all Levi had taken interest int it. he knew it was a good idea.

The way Erens eye were wide, and had a huge smile and a small blush on his face, his unruly hair ,warmed up small Levi's heart. He was also impressed that Eren was the first one to approach him. ' not bad' he thought. 

" ....so will you play?" Asked Eren tilting his head and smiling brightly. And for a minute..Levi was sure he saw the lights to heaven. 

Suddenly he stood up. Everyone around stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Mikasa was getting ready to defend Eren. Even Eren looked scared. 

" Sit down" he said to Eren.  
" But-"  
" no talking. Sit down" 

Eren was confused and scared. What did he do to get Levi mad. He was going to say sorry but then Levi hushed him and said " dont talk and dont move" and then walked towards the garden. So he obeyed.

Oh god! looks like Eren screwed up. Everyone thought. 

 

 

Carla came to pick up Eren from school. The other children were coming out and meeting with their parents.

" Hello Ms Petra" she said with a loving smile.  
Petra returned the smile and said " Ms Carla you are going to be so surprised when you see you son today. "She said.

Immediately Carla's smile dropped , not again" pleas dont tell he fought again, i am so sorry this child-" 

" No no, your child is fine." Said Petra laughing " he.." Then she smiled wider " why dont you see for yourself." She said. And Lead Carla inside the classroom.

There what Carla saw blowed her mind out. 

There sat Eren with a very red face. He was wearing a neckless made of flowers. A flower crown adorned his head. Two flower were tuck nicely behind both his ears. And small flower bracelets were on his hands, all were hand made from Levi. And levi stood beside him holding his hand proudly. 

He had a hobby of doing flower art. So he learned how to make all this. And he decided that Eren was a beautiful thing that he wanted to turn more beautiful. So the flowers. He made Eren sit there while he decorated him. 

Of course Eren looked adorable and cute. Even Carla stared laughing looking at him.  
" Dont laugh" said Eren with a scowl on his face. He felt bad that everyone was laughing at him.

" oh Eren we are so happy thats why we are laughing" reassured Petra comforting the boy. 

" yes baby, you look so cute" said Carla. Taking a picture quickly. This was too cute fir health.  
Then she turned towards Levi and said" thank you for making my son look so pretty" she smiled. Now Levi understood were did Eren got his smile from.

" I didn't make him pretty, he was already very pretty" he replied with utmost honesty. It made the ladies smile.

" I am not pretty" humped Eren, " you are pretty."He said to levi.  
" no you"  
" you!"  
" you Eren"  
" you Wevi"  
" no you"  
And the bickering continued till levi mom, Kuchel and Carla had to pull their sons away each other.

"Bye bye wevi, we will play again tomorrow. " smiled Eren before getting in the Car. 

" Sure, Bye Eren" then he added" your still prettier."

and before they could continue both the moms drove their sons away. While Eren pouted that he did not have the last word, Levi was happy and smiled..at least he had the last word. But both were excited to see each other the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so like what can i say...500 HITS OH MY GOD HAAAAAAAA......  
>  THANK U LOVE U.  
> I know about the wrong grammer and spelling erros and yet so much like...i am ....i am speechless what to say to you all.
> 
> And if you decide to try reading this again pls comment  
> Good bad anything. But do comment


End file.
